Thoughts
by Anime-17
Summary: (one-shot) This is just something I came up with in my spare time. It's short and sweet. Just about what Riku, Kairi, and Sora are thinking about after Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. Please REVIEW!


Author's note: Hey, all of you! I hope you enjoyed my other stories! Thank you for all of the reviews, too. Here is my newest "creation." It's just a short one-shot about what the three friends, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, are thinking about after the events of Kingdom Hearts. (takes place after Chain of Memories) Have fun reading!...And hopefully I can start a longer one-shot or another story later.  
-_Anime17_

...**_Thoughts_**

_Riku's POV_

I'm still so confused!...  
Can _darkness_ be a _good_ thing like the king said?  
It couldn't be…

Even after all this time I wonder if he was right or not.  
That darkness _can _be used as good.  
That I can have darkness _and_ light inside me.

It couldn't be……

But…visiting all of my memories made me realize…  
It's possible……

I can take the road of dawn and not be afraid.  
But…but, will I find my calling?

Will I find _them?_

_Kairi's POV_

It's almost time…  
The day is coming…  
An anniversary……  
It's been exactly two years since I've seen either of them…

And, here I am, still on the island…surprised they haven't come yet. I worry……

I worry that Riku will be stuck behind the door forever. Or, even worse…that the heartless have already devoured his heart.

I worry that Sora will break his promise to me……that he won't return. But, I know he will, although I spend my nights thinking about him and crying myself to sleep.

I can't take it anymore……Why?...Why do I feel so much pain? Such an  
emptiness that no one can fill…

……Could it be?...Is it true my feelings for him are stronger than I think?...

_Sora's POV_

Two years…  
Two very long years……  
Why haven't I gone back yet?

…I need to go…  
But, when?

What about our mission?...  
Finding the king?  
And, Riku…

But…I'll be breaking a promise…  
A special promise……to Kairi…

I'd let down Donald and Goofy!  
I can't leave!...I……

Although, Kairi…she trusts me. She believes I'll come back to her no matter what…I need to see her again…I feel a part of me is missing.

There's something I need to do…I have to tell her……because…

…I love her…

_Riku's POV_

Mickey was right…  
It is possible……  
With me.

And, I have to go in that direction no matter what  
…and face the troubles that lie ahead.  
I still wonder, though…

Will I see them again?

Sora was in Castle Oblivion last time I saw him…  
He had lost his memories…

Is it possible he is still looking for the king with those other guys?  
That he's not looking for us?

…It couldn't be that……Sora will find us…  
Or, I'll find him……and Kairi.

_Kairi's POV_

Could it really be?...Me and Sora?...  
Well, we've been friends since childhood…

Playing on the beach…with Riku.  
And Selphie, Tidus, Wakka…At least I still have them.

No, it doesn't feel right.  
I don't have all my friends. I need them now...here.

I need Riku to be there to lift my spirits…  
He always told me never to give up…  
I really miss him……

But, mostly Sora…

I don't know why I miss him so much. I guess I've always felt different around him, but…but could it be more?

More than_ just_ _friends_?

Could it be……

Love?

_Sora's POV_

Riku…

Is he still there?  
Behind the door?  
Or, did he escape with the king?

I can't believe he wasn't there…  
At Castle Oblivion.

I remember being so happy when I thought he was …

But, it was just a fake.  
Vexen's creation.

Where is the _real_ Riku?

My best friend…The one who turned from darkness…  
Or at least I think so.

Has darkness overcome him again?  
I'm worrying too much. He's fine. He's with the king…  
But, the heartless……

And, Kairi…

How do I know the heartless haven't retuned and taken over the island?  
How do I know she's not safe?

I need her…

Her smile.  
Her laughter.  
It's just…If I love her so much…why haven't I gone to her?

I have to tell them…I have to tell Donald and Goofy that I must go back.

She is living on the promise I gave her.  
The one where I said I would come back for her.  
…And, I'm going to keep that promise…

No matter what……

Author's note: So, what do you think? Should I write a little sequel? Post your comments and reviews up, please, and look for possible upcoming stories :)


End file.
